1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet seat system and more particularly pertains to locking a seat in a down position and to unlocking a seat when a user sits upon it and to driving it up when a user stands up from it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet seat systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet seat systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of raising and lowering a toilet seat through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,562 issued Jan. 28, 2003, to Bae discloses a toilet seat lifting device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,162 issued Dec. 31, 1996 to Robinson discloses a power actuated toilet seat. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,016 issued Jul. 25, 1995, to Smith discloses a toilet flush handle cover.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a toilet seat system that allows for locking a seat in a down position and for unlocking a seat when a user sits upon it and driving it up when a user stands up from it.
In this respect, the toilet seat system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of locking a seat in a down position and unlocking a seat when a user sits upon it and driving it up when a user stands up from it.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved toilet seat system which can be used for locking a seat in a down position and for unlocking a seat when a user sits upon it and for driving it up when a user stands up from it. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.